


Then Don't

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: “I can’t keep pretending like you’re not everything I want.”





	Then Don't

“I’m drowning in the idea of loving you.” 

Luke’s voice was desperate, loud in Ashton’s ears as blue eyes bore into his with an intensity to rival the sun. He looked brilliant, absolutely breathtaking in the color red, flowers spread across his shirt and what looked like a chain around his neck.

Things had been quiet that day. They sat writing as a band, piecing together something completely new. They had worked for hours, pouring themselves into the beginning of the new era with everything they had.   
The others had left, but Luke stood by the door with keys in his hand for nearly a full minute before setting them back in the bowl. 

Ashton had looked up, his apartment silent save for the sound of their breathing.   
“You forget something?” 

He was looking at Luke with caution, a change in the air so evident that it felt like he was starting to frost over in his spot.   
When Luke looked up, Ashton lost his breath. Something relative to need swam in eyes like the ocean, and started to drown. 

“I can’t keep doing this.” 

There was a rasp, a hint of anxiety in his tone, and he stepped back into the living room, eyes trained on Ashton.

“Doing what?”   
Ashton was full of questions, doubt running around his mind wildly as he tried to wade through the mess. 

And then Luke said it, confident in a way that Ashton had yet to see from him and oh-so sure of himself.

“I’m drowning in the idea of loving you.” 

It took a moment for Ashton’s brain to catch up with his body, disoriented as he took a step closer to Luke.   
It felt like bliss to reach out and touch the blonds face, but felt like heaven when he leaned into it, nearly preening at the attention.   
“I can’t keep pretending like you’re not everything I want.” 

There was a hurricane tearing its way through Ashton, fear ripping his stomach apart as he struggled to find words. He stumbled, tripping over the thousands of thoughts whipping around his head, but all he could see was the pink of Luke’s lips and all he could think was how much he wanted to kiss them.   
He did.

He dove forward, lips crashing into one another as they stopped denying the flush of chemicals inside their brains. It was a head rush, overwhelming as they kissed until they ran out of air but wanting nothing more than to make it last for eternity, a single forever.  
Ashton hadn’t felt butterflies quite like these, so exquisitely painted with dimples and curls, all dressed in blue. Thousands of wings fluttered in his brain, through his veins and pushed him closer. 

“Then don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write anything you'd like


End file.
